Ryouou All-Girls' Sumo Tournament
by SeaRover1986
Summary: In both senses: Exclusively female, and all females at Ryouou!
1. Orientation

**Author's note: **For anyone interested, be sure to check my profile for links to sketches of some of the girls "sumo-fied." If you'd like me to commission for the rest, I am also running a points donation pool on DeviantArt.

**Warning: **Should be obvious, but do not read this story if you can't tolerate weight-gain.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lucky Star.

* * *

><p>Tadao and Miki Hiiragi stepped into the headmaster's office, finding an elderly man in a suit behind the desk. Half-buried behind pictures, documents, a computer, and bobbleheads stood a nameplate: Kesao Machizuki.<p>

The headmaster stood up and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well," said Tadao, returning the bow.

"How do you do?" added his wife, also bowing.

"Tadao-san," said Kesao. "I understand that you happen to be the owner of Takanomiya Shrine. Would I be correct in assuming that?"

"That's right," replied Tadao. "What about that?"

"For that reason, and also because of your daughters' attendance at this school, I would like to hire you as the referee of a sumo wrestling tournament that we have been asked to hold."

"I have been involved with sumo tournaments before, but they were the more traditional kind. Would you please fill us in on the details?"

"This is going to be an all-female tournament. On the 12th of this month, all female students, staff, and faculty will have their bodies inflated in preparation of this event-"

**"Are you kidding me?!" **shouted Miki. Tadao seemed to take it in stride, though. "Our daughter Kagami already hates it when she gains a few pounds from eating snacks!"

"The weight that she and her fellow students gain will be excised after the tournament ends, and will not affect anybody's health," said Kesao.

"How long is that gonna be for?!"

"One month."

"Why can't it all take place on the same day?!

"This tournament is going to consist of all of this school's classes facing off against one another. There are a total of eighteen classes in this school, and each class will be pitted against one other class each day. Before the tournament, one week will be spent training everyone."

"Tadao, why aren't you saying something?! Don't tell me you actually agree with this!"

"You do understand how rooted sumo is in our religion, right?" he asked.

"What's that got to do with two of our own daughters becoming fat against their will?!"

"Along with its practical purposes, there is also the belief that the midsection is where one's spirit lives," Tadao answered, missing the words 'against their will'. "A large stomach indicates a powerful spirit. This is why seppuku takes the form of slicing one's own belly open and disemboweling themselves."

"This can't possibly be legal! To literally play God with other people's bodies, forcing them to humiliate themselves and compromising their health?!"

"Actually," said Tadao, "the procedure in question won't harm anyone. I have carried it out myself before. We will be sure to explain things to our daughters and give them time to accept it."

"Very well, then. May I ask what the purpose of this event is?"

"The purpose of this tournament is to enable women to join a sport that has traditionally been open only to men," answered Kesao. "Events like these sponsored by the government," said Kesao. "The government funds our school in exchange for hosting these events, and all students in the winning class receive a scholarship. Said class's teacher and any other staff or faculty members assigned with them receive raises in payment."

"If you look at it this way," said Tadao, "this would be a great opportunity for our daughters to bring honor to us."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Well, count me in," said Tadao.

"Alright," said Kesao, before taking a bow. "Good to see you."

"Same to you," said Tadao and Miki, both returning the bow.

* * *

><p>"Wait! You're telling me that me and all my friends are gonna get fat and be made to sumo-wrestle with one another?!" asked Kagami that night. Tsukasa, sitting next to her, was speechless, mouth wide open while her eyes were replaced with some kind of shadow. Both of them sported a white sweatdrop each by their faces.<p>

"Even I objected to this at first, but please hear us out, would you?" replied Miki.

"Fine, let's hear it..."

"I know you do worry about your weight, but Machizuki-sama did say that you'll become thin again once the tournament is over," said Tadao. "In the meantime, I would like you to see things through, for our sake and that of your classmates. You too, Tsukasa, even though you're not that great at sports."

"O-okay..." said Tsukasa.

"How could you be so insensitive and put us through this?!" asked Kagami.

"They're right," said Inori. "This is an opportunity to gain respect for our family and your classes. I wouldn't want to be in your position myself, but if I was, I wouldn't consider it fair to my friends to sit out while they compete without me."

"Fine, we'll do it..." Kagami said, before facing her other sister. "Tsukasa, are you gonna be alright with this?"

"I'll do my best..." whimpered Tsukasa.

"Can I feel your bellies when you come home big and fat?!" asked Matsuri, causing the twins to sweatdrop again.

"Matsuri!" chided Miki.

"But you let me and Inori feel yours when you were pregnant with them."

* * *

><p>"A sumo tournament, huh?" said Konata, while she and her friends made their way to class the following morning.<p>

"Dad said that some kind of ritual or something will take place at this school to make everyone fat," said Kagami, making Konata and Miyuki gasp in shock. "I am so not looking forward to it."

"Does magic like that really exist...?" asked Miyuki.

"That totally goes against the laws of physics," said Konata.

"Conservation of mass, to be exact," added Miyuki.

"Dad says that spirits _are_ capable of stuff that defy people-rules," answered Kagami. "Interacting with them is the whole point of our religion, but I've never called upon them to do anything physically. I mean, we _are_ supposed to support ourselves even when things are tough." She then faced Konata in particular. "Unlike _you_, who always has to copy homework."

"So, kinda like Haruhi, huh? Not that I'd wanna be part of this, but if we don't have a choice, then I sure hope Yuu-chan will be alright."

* * *

><p>"Stand up," commanded Representative Izumi Wakase of Class 1-D, after the bell had rung for homeroom.<p>

Everyone rose from their seats.

"Bow."

They all bowed.

"Thank you. Please be seated. Now, for those of you who don't know yet, there is going to be an all-female sumo tournament starting on the 17th. On that day, and I'm just as..." She started trembling as she continued to speak. "uncomfortable about it... well... all of us girls are... are... gonna..."

She couldn't bring herself to continue talking. She breathed heavily through her mouth while leaning on the teacher's desk, facing down, as the rest of the girls looked at one another.

"I can't go on... Please take over..."

"I understand," said her teacher, Kenzo Tsunakake, before reclaiming his desk while Izumi returned to her seat. "As Wakase was just saying, we're going to have an all-girls' sumo tournament starting on the 17th, and all female students, staff, and faculty will be fattened up in preparation."

Everyone gave different kinds of responses, ranging between horrified, incensed, incredulous, curious about the magic in question, concerned about their livelihoods, nervous, and amused. A few students took it in stride, simply wondering what the experience would be like.

"But don't worry; you'll all be nice and skinny again once it's all done. While all of this takes place, our regular education will be put aside for the first week so that we can all train ourselves while the boys take care of managing this event. Since this is an opportunity to bring honor to our class, I would like you to all see this through unless you can't. Does anyone have questions? Imoto?"

"Does magic like that actually exist...?" asked one of the boys. Even though few people knew that divine magic did in fact exist, this teacher said it normally enough that it didn't exactly come off as a joke.

"Even I wondered about that, but from what I was told, there are people who can tap into the power of kami. Iwasaki?"

"This won't affect anyone's health, will it?" asked Minami.

"Don't worry, it won't. Aonuma?"

"Is there any way we can opt out of this?" asked one of the other girls.

"You'll have to speak to the headmaster about that. I don't think it is, except under special conditions. Minagawa?"

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" asked another girl.

"Hmmm... that never occurred to me to ask. I suppose I should consult one of the priests involved. Martin?"

"We're not gonna have to wear diapers, are we?" asked Patricia. Minami, Yutaka, Hiyori, Izumi, and Kenzo all sweatdropped, looking at her incredulously, while everyone else laughed hysterically. The girl faced downward, blushing a deep red.

"No, no, of course not!" said Kenzo. "Anyone else?"

"Diapers?" Hiyori asked her. "Seriously?"

"That's what...people back in...America say...that sumo wrestlers wear," replied Patricia.

"Actually, they usually wear some kind of thong or loincloth," said Minami, before turning to Yutaka. "Yutaka, you should probably sit this out."

"Actually, I would like to participate in this with everybody else," said Yutaka.

"Are you sure? This doesn't sound like something your body would be able to handle. Plus you're much shorter than everyone else in this school. That's not gonna work in your favor in something like this."

"I know what you mean, but I don't like having to be coddled all the time."

"Very well, then. Just don't expect anyone to go easy on you because of your height. Okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

><p>"Having had time to think about it, even though it will probably be embarrassing to be so overweight as we'll all be, this whole thing does sound like a lot of fun otherwise," said Miyuki, sitting with the twins and Konata during lunch.<p>

"So, how did the act of a couple of fat guys pushing each other around ever become such a big deal?" asked Konata.

"From what I gather," said Miyuki, "the sport of sumo wrestling had many different purposes throughout this country's history, depending on the time period. One of these purposes was to predict the outcome of each agricultural season. During the Heian period, banquets known as sumai no sechie were held at the Imperial Court, between representatives of each province. However, during the Kamakura period, these events went out of vogue, and the sport was held only as tests of strength in combat between samurai, but then it became popular among the common people, and thus evolved into the sport as we know it today."

"Whoa!" said Konata. "Talk about serious business about fatties!"

"In truth, sumo wrestlers weren't always so overweight as they are today. Even the goddess of sumo, Nomi no Sukune, had a somewhat reasonable body type."

"That reminds me," said Kagami. "If being fat wasn't always such an important part of sumo, then why is it so important here?"

"That's a good question," said Miyuki. "I'll have to speak to someone in charge of this event to find out."

"Maybe because reality is unrealistic," said Konata. "Not like anyone today would want a sumo wrestler to be lean and skinny, would they?"

* * *

><p>"So, starting on the 17th, me and Patty-chan probably won't be able to continue working here for about a month," said Konata that afternoon, after making her way to the cosplay cafe where she and Patricia worked.<p>

"Patricia-san told me all about that. Thank you," said her manager.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard all about it!" said Yui, after Konata had come home. "There's a sumo tournament coming up, and you two are gonna get super-fat. Is that right?"<p>

"Everyone female at school," replied Konata.

"Yutaka, are you gonna be okay with that?"

"I will, don't worry," said Yutaka.

"I know most people don't find it attractive, but being fat could be moe in its own kind of way," said Soujiro.

"Dad, if you plan on seeing any of this up front, then you better not take pictures of anyone who's not fighting. Got it?" said Konata.

"I won't, I won't..."

* * *

><p><em>"Ryouou High School All-Girls Sumo Tournament! Starting February 19, live at 8 AM!"<em>

"You're kidding!" thought Kagami, while she and her family watched TV. "They actually intend to broadcast this?!"

"Well, yeah, that _would _make sense, since not everyone will get to see it where it's going on," said Inori.

* * *

><p>At the end of the 12th's study hours, the students gathered outside the school for orientation. The teachers explained everything: the objective of the sport, the attire, the hairdo, rituals, and tasks that the boys would be responsible for. They also advised against breakfast on any day during the training period.<p>

"What's the point of overeating at lunch if we're all gonna be fat anyway?" asked one girl.

"The purpose of the physical alteration is just a base model that will increase your muscle mass and fat tissue by a set ratio on base of what you've already got. Unfortunately, most priests and maidens for hire do not have much experience with this kind of magic, so you'll need to supplement as much as you can."

* * *

><p>The following morning, girls all over Saitama, Tokyo, and Kanagawa Prefectures did everything within their morning routines, minus eating breakfast and fixing lunch. Some of their parents asked why, and they explained exactly the reason to them.<p>

Outside the building stood many Shinto priests and priestesses, including none other than Tadao Hiiragi. All of them faced towards the building, waiting to chant a magical incantation.

Inside, all girls had waited in the hallways while the boys went in to move the desks against the walls and line the floors with tatami mats. Upon finishing these arrangements, the boys then reported to the auditorium, and the girls entered the classrooms to await their fate. The seconds seemed like forever while they settled in, the bell rang, and their teachers came in.

"Well, y'all ready?!" asked Nanako Kuroi from her desk.

Before she knew it, the world around her went black, and she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes and mouth shut as her transformation commenced. Her waist was the first section to expand, forward, sideways, and downward. Her hips, thighs, and butt expanded with her waist in order to allow her to maintain balance, and her legs had also grown shorter. Her bust, arms, hands, fingers, neck, and face had also fattened up with the rest of her body. Her physique maxed out with her combined waist and hips almost spherical, except for her back, which was still slightly curved but not nearly so much. Thankfully, all of her clothes had also grown with her, still perfectly intact.

The same was happening to everyone else comprising the female population of Ryouou High School, including her fellow teachers and even Fuyuki Amahara, the school nurse. Konata Izumi, Miyuki Takara, and Tsukasa and Kagami Hiiragi? Slim no more, although even their skirts had grown in length, so as to sufficiently cover their panties. Ayano Minegishi and Misao Kusakabe? Physically unrecognizable except by their hair, eyes, voices, and the latter's kittytooth. Yutaka Kobayakawa? Not so dainty anymore, despite not being any taller than before. Minami Iwasaki? Her mother and dog would be in for a very different sight of the same person when she came home. Same thing for Patricia, Hiyori, and Izumi.

While the world rematerialized, the transformations had caused them excruciating pain all over. They were also short of breathing as they struggled to stay upright with a lot more internal weight than they were used to carrying. This also meant hoisting their bellies up with their arms for as long as possible. Their hunger from having skipped breakfast did not help one bit. Even the normally hard-nosed Nanako Kuroi and Hikaru Sakuraba couldn't stand it.

Just then, a four-note jingle played, and Headmaster Machizuki spoke to the entire school.

_"At this time, all girls may sleep for one hour until further notice. All boys may now begin preparing lunch for the girls. All homerooms will be locked for the girls' protection against any inappropriate behavior. If anyone needs to use the restroom, there will be a key provided in order for you to re-enter your homeroom once you are finished. Thank you."_

The jingle reversed itself as the speaker was turned off.

While they all slept, many had found that they were no longer able to sleep on their front or side. This made for an odd sensation that only lessened the amount of rest they'd actually get.

Konata at some point realized that her swollen fingers would make the use of video game controllers or her keyboard more difficult to utilize. Placing her wrists and fingertips on her belly, she was about to simulate typing up a message, only to realize that her flesh wasn't flabby and droopy. It was actually very firm and slightly resilient.

_"Oh, that's right", _she mused. "_This isn't normal fat. Come to think of it, didn't they tell us that this kind of fat can't be worked off, ever?"_

Meanwhile in class 1-D, Minami placed her hands over her chest, and realized:

_"My boobs are bigger, alright..." _she thought. _"But this figure is terrible..."_

* * *

><p>The one hour that they all had for rest allowed everyone's brains to re-orient themselves to their new figures, but otherwise made no noticeable difference. Getting back up would be a chore, as every inch of their bodies was still hurting. No one was ready to wake up when the speaker was turned on again.<p>

_"At this time, everyone is to begin waking up. Each class is to report to the nurse's office, then the gymnasium locker room, and then outside the school building, upon being called. 3-A."_

The freshmen were all glad that they would be the last ones to be called up, but even those belonging to class 3-B made sure to relish what little time they had left to sleep. Especially Tsukasa, who was already a heavy sleeper whenever given the chance, and Konata, who was known to sleep in class due to both her lack of interest in the subject matter and her habit of playing online games late into the night.

_"3-B."_

That was it for sleep. Tsukasa, Konata, Miyuki, all their fellow students, and Nanako had to force themselves up off the floor. Reluctantly, they all got up, and headed out the door one by one to have their weight and measurements taken at the health office.

The sight of the once attractive school nurse Amahara having a really big waist and thighs was also something that they could not have prepared themselves for. Knowing what she'd look like now and the inevitability of seeing her that way was not the same thing as _actually_ seeing her like that.

"Why are _you _so fat?!" asked Konata upon entry, while everyone else was lined up against the wall waiting their turn.

"The spell that was used here was only meant to discriminate between gender," answered the nurse. "I still have a job to do here, and was even asked to participate in the tournament myself. Now, please get on the scale."

Getting on was slightly more complicated than it normally would have been. The girl's shape prevented her from simply stepping on. She had to do so backwards, and even that required that she lean on it by her heels instead of her whole feet. As the nurse would measure, this student, like most others she had already examined, weighed somewhere around 300 pounds. To her disappointment, her height had not increased along with her weight.

* * *

><p>After paying their visits to the nurse's office and the locker room, everyone would emerge from the building, wearing only a six-inch thong and an equally thick strap covering the bust. The longer-haired girls each wore their hair in a chopstick-bound, geisha-style bun at the backs of their heads.<p>

The track was not large enough for so many students to occupy at a time, so they were scheduled to walk clockwise around the building instead for several hours soon as everyone was out and at a designated spot. The teachers would walk counterclockwise at different intervals to make sure no one was slacking off, while Nurse Amahara would walk with them to determine who would need to rest up and when.

"This is so tiring..." whined Misao, panting as she walked alongside the equally out-of-breath Kagami and Ayano.

"I wish..." wheezed Kagami, "that I could... keep you going... but I feel... the same way... myself."

"And to think... that I'm on... the track team..."

"How long..." gasped Ayano, "does this... go on for...? It still... hurts..."

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired and hungry..." whined Hiyori.<p>

"When is it lunchtime...?" asked Patricia.

"Why do we need such big tummies...?" asked Yutaka.

"I'm so glad at least the boys aren't looking at us..." said Izumi.

* * *

><p>"Don't... slack... off..." wheezed Nanako, to someone who looked ready to hit the wall.<p>

_"Man..." _she thought, _"Keeping everyone motivated... is so hard... when you're under... the same stress... as they are..."_

* * *

><p>"This... sucks..." said Konata.<p>

* * *

><p>The ordeal lasted a whole two hours, during which each girl was only allowed to rest when they really needed to. They were all extremely grateful when time was called up, and all rested against the building until their respective class was called.<p>

"Miyuki-san," said Konata. "Why don't you go find us a table, and I'll ask Yuu-chan and her friends to meet with us after they wash off."

"Why, of course," said Miyuki.

"I'll go get Kagami for us," said Tsukasa.

* * *

><p>Out on the lawn were rows of picnic tables that the school had rented, lined up longways. Said tables were spaced apart far enough that even the girls could pass in-between them.<p>

Miyuki was the first to arrive at her respective table as she awaited her friends. Fitting her legs between the bench and the top was slightly cumbersome, and she also found her ample bottom leaning uncomfortably off the edge of the bench. The space between the bench and tabletop was also just wide enough that her belly wouldn't press against the top's edge.

It was only moments after she adjusted herself to the table that all her friends came. First came Tsukasa with Kagami, Misao, and Ayano; then came Konata with Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, and Patricia while the previous four fixed themselves in.

Eventually, all the other girls at Ryouou settled in, and the boys emerged from the building not long after. They had all formed small groups, each pushing a cart full of food, while unable not to gawk at the very people they were about to serve.

"Man, we must be some sight for all these guys," said Kagami, blushing. None of her friends were any less embarrassed. "So many rows of fat, naked girls..."

"Anyone who _likes _fat girls," added Misao, "will sure have something to feast _their_ eyes on while we feast away."

"You could say that again," said Ayano.

Served before the weary, starving, self-conscious girls were large bowls containing lettuce, mushrooms, and chicken. Four oysters lined the rims of the bowls, each placed 90 degrees apart from one another. Sliced greenbeans were made into "nests" at the top of each bowl, each containing a lobster. Accompanying all this were sashimi, fried chicken, rice, udon, and soda. The girls were also given pairs of chopsticks designed to fold via a pivot and rubberband, since they weren't yet used to handling unbound sticks with such pudgy fingers as they now had.

The girls' mouths watered at the savory sight and smell of what they were being served. They could hardly wait until this first batch was all on the table and they were given permission to start eating.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said, after the boys serving them had left.

The girls each moaned in delight and relief as they started feasting away. They wound up too busy satiating themselves once and for all to speak to each other, not bothering to let even a second pass by between ingesting one stickful and feeding themselves with the next. They took less than five minutes to devour their initial bowls of chankonabe, but were each served a second bowl of the stuff while feasting on the other stuff. The rice was tough, but really filled the girls' mouths with flavor upon being chewed.

Minami was the first to begin her second bowl of chankonabe, after chowing down on some chicken. Yutaka, sitting right next to her, felt the need to pace herself, and decided to talk for a bit.

"Ahhhhh!" she said. "Yummy in my tummy! How'd you like all this, Minami-chan?!"

"It's really quite scrumptious," replied her friend.

"'Yummy in my tummy'?" said Konata, about to begin her next chankonabe bowl. "Now that's moe!"

"I've never had a feast this epic before!" said Patricia.

"We should totally bring some of this stuff home!" said Misao.

"But it won't be quite so yummy when you re-heat it," replied Ayano. "We should eat as much as possible while it's still fresh."

"Guys, you hear Minegishi?!" Kagami asked everyone. "You all wanna win, right? So how about less talking and more eating!"

"Said someone who always concerns herself with _losing _weight!" snarked Konata. Her friend didn't know how to reply to that.

* * *

><p>And so they continued, gorging themselves with bowl after bowl of chankonabe and all the side-dishes. Nurse Amahara came around roughly every half hour to check on everyone's health, before returning to her own table to pack herself up some more alongside Nanako and Hikaru.<p>

More than an hour in, they gradually began to slow down, struggling to fill their mouths after each bite consumed, as they felt the food they consumed starting to press against their flesh from inside. Yutaka was the first to stop eating altogether as she began to feel dazed and breathed heavily.

"Is something the matter, Yutaka?" asked Minami.

"I need... to throw up now..." replied the smaller girl.

The two of them got up together, but didn't get very far, given how sluggish they were both feeling. The red-haired girl got down on her hands and knees, and started breathing nauseously.

"Suddenly, I'm glad we're _not_ wearing that much," said Kagami while hearing the runt vomit from where she was.

* * *

><p>After they found themselves without any empty tables to serve, the boys had brought out all the tatami mats from the building, and also pitched up some long tents over the mats to keep the sun out of the girls' eyes when they'd sleep.<p>

Once everything was set up, the girls all spent the rest of the schoolday sleeping in rows while the boys got their turn to eat their regular lunches and whatever the girls had left over. Yutaka and Minami would have cuddled if their bodies would allow it, but had to settle instead for holding hands while they slept on their backs the whole time.

Eventually, they'd wake up again, return to the locker room, shower off, and put their uniforms back on before returning home. They were given new shoes and some pairs of socks and underwear to fit them before leaving the premises.

As they passed through the main gate, Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata, and Miyuki braced themselves for the attention they would be drawing from others. As the rest of the students all went their separate ways back home, the four of them found themselves subject to more than a few stares and catcalls.

"It's gonna be a long walk back home," sighed Kagami.

"Look how skinny everyone around us is," said Konata. "Even girls from other high schools."

"And to think that they have such ideal figures that have just been taken away from us," said Miyuki.

"I know..." said Tsukasa. "And we can't even exercise all this off."

"Nope..." said Konata. "They told us it has to be ex**o**rcized off, and they're not gonna do that for a while. We're stuck."

"Well," said Kagami. "Looks like we might as well take the bus home and deal with this together. How about it?"

"Aye," said Tsukasa and Konata.

"Why, sure," said Miyuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>If anyone reading this knows enough about Tamaki and Miku from the manga, please send me a PM, okay? I'd like to utilize them in future chapters, and could use tips on what I could do with them.


	2. Training

For those of you interested, the rest of the girls' sumo forms are now up on DeviantArt. Be sure to find them under DMXrated, in the folder Fat Girls.

* * *

><p><em>"Look at those <em>_**guts!"**_

_"Mama, check 'em out!"_

_"Big __**Mac!"**_

_"Starting today, fat the new sexy!"_

"Would all of you just **shut up** and **stop staring at us!?**" shouted Hiyori.

Sure enough, everyone did, but not for long.

"Well said, Hiyori-n," said Patricia, before they, Yutaka, and Minami faced more stares and comments.

They sighed, able only to fume silently. It couldn't be helped. They were obese teenage girls in adorable sailor fuku; of course they'd stand out amongst everyone. They just wanted to get home, and that would've taken forever had they stopped every few seconds to tell everyone off.

* * *

><p>As the girls arrived at the train station, everyone else there gradually stopped what they were doing, and focused their attention onto them. Some even went as far as to snap pictures of them with their cell phones.<p>

Not normally one to raise her voice, Minami had planned the whole time on doing just that upon arriving.

She clapped her meaty hands five times, the first three claps each separated by one beat, and then her friends repeated the pattern.

"May I have everyone's attention, please!?" she shouted.

And just like that, all talking had ceased.

"The four of us are from Ryouou High School. We are going to be involved in a sumo tournament that will begin next week, and we were shaped like this in preparation for just that. Today has been one of the most stressful days of our lives, including self-starvation, a painful mass-transformation, the weight that we're carrying inside, and walking around with all that weight. It is embarrassing enough just to look like this without having everyone gawk at us and comment on our bodies, and we would appreciate it if everyone would just leave us alone. Do I make myself clear?"

People only faced one another, talking in a hushed tone.

"Too much information."

"Who the hell endorses something like that? It's disgusting."

"In both senses of the word."

"They weren't talking to us, were they? Not like we said anything."

* * *

><p>Those running Ryouou, like with any other school in Japan, held high expectations for its students even off the premises. Not least of all, this included leaving seats open on subway trains, to display consideration, something they themselves were getting anything but.<p>

Since all of its female students were now even more recognizable by their build and attire, and the upcoming tournament was being advertised on TV, this was an especially critical time for them to uphold their school's reputation.

Kagami would have cheerfully overrode such a rule if she were in their situation. Not them. Minami might have been willing enough to tell everyone off for giving her and her friends such negative attention, and would not hesitate to break someone's wrist if they dared to put their sleazy mitts on her or her friends. However, she was too considerate of her school to say the hell with their rules, and so were Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patty.

And so, people left the train car, others boarded, and off their big bottoms the girls got to hang on the handles. Yutaka wrapped both arms around Minami as far as she could, gripping her shirt and resting her face on her chet. Minami gently looked down and placed her free arm around Yutaka's neck. Such was a sight for Hiyori to dream up one of her doujinshi ideas about, before mentally beating herself for thinking perverted thoughts about her friends.

All eyes were once again on them. It did help, though, that no one was allowed to talk on trains, sparing them from the creepy remarks.

* * *

><p>Kagami sighed in exasperation as she and Tsukasa entered their house.<p>

"Hey, fatties-" said Matsuri.

"Shut up!" snapped Kagami, marching past her. "We've been hearing enough of that!"

As she brushed past Matsuri, she accidentally knocked over the phone stand. Kneeling wasn't as easy as she was used to. By the time she was down, Matsuri had already picked up both phone and stand.

"Thanks, I guess..." said Kagami, as she struggled to stand back up.

It was after she got back up and reached the staircase leading to her room, that she would find out just how difficult her girth would really make life for her. She just barely managed to fit herself between the banister and the wall, and each step up was a simple, familiar process made awkward by the new shape of her legs.

"Great..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Heeeeeyyyyyy, how's my tubby little sis doin'!?" cheered Yui as soon as Yutaka came inside.<p>

"Stooooopppppp!" whined the rotund runt.

"How was the way home, Yuu-chan?" asked Konata.

"I hated it," said Yutaka, bursting into tears. "People kept looking at us, and saying all these mean things to us." She buried her face into Konata's gut, and Konata in turn embraced her with one arm while stroking her hair with her free hand.

"Sounds like you had it rough, Yuu-chan," said Soujiro.

"Poor girl..." said Yui.

"How about the two of us come home together tomorrow?" said Konata.

"Okay..." mumbled Yutaka.

"I got an idea!" said Yui. "How about a movie tonight!?"

Konata, Yutaka, and Soujiro all agreed on that.

* * *

><p>Nanako was endlessly relieved when she got home, finally free of all the less-than-flattering attention she was getting. Not only that, but she was also glad for once that she <em>didn't <em>have a boyfriend even to this day. Just think how mortified she would be to present herself to him if she did have one.

After such a long day at school, the first thing she wanted was a nice, warm shower. Off her clothes came before she undid her hair and turned the water on, making sure it got warm before she stepped in.

She would learn the moment she got in, just from her belly pressing against the wall, how problematic her body would make things for her. Not just while she washed off, but twenty-four hours each day until the tournament was to end.

As she soapened her hands and ran them all around her body, she realized how awkward it would be to reach below her waist. Bending over or lifting a leg up only barely enabled her to reach her shins and feet.

Coming out, she grabbed a towel, and while it was at least enough to dry herself off with, she found that it no longer fit her.

Good thing the school provided her and her fellow faculty members with new clothes to put on.

* * *

><p>As she and Honoka ate dinner together, Minami ate with a long face. Not that she ever was that cheerful to begin with, but from the way her eyes stayed down, Honoka could tell that her daughter actually felt depressed depressed.<p>

"Minami-chan," she said. "You seem down in the dumps. You did have fun today, right?"

"We didn't actually wrestle with anyone, if that's what you mean," said Minami.

"Oh?"

"This week is just training and promotion, and aside from lunch, being fat is not fun."

* * *

><p>"Some honor <em>it<em> is to be overweight," said Kagami while Miki was cooking dinner. "You all have any idea how many people gave us all these weird looks and comments? The bus driver even cracked a joke about weight limits when we got on."

"Kagami," said Miki. "I know it must feel awkward right now to be the way you are, but people _are_ looking forward to seeing you and your friends in action. I'm sure by then that people will become used to seeing so many girls like you and Tsukasa as big as you are, and will gain respect for you as you compete in the tournament. In the meantime, can you guess what I'm making for you and Tsukasa?"

Kagami's eyes widened.

"Wow, Mom! Sukiyaki!?"

"That's right. And I also baked you a chocolate cake."

"You really are the best!"

"I thought it would be a nice treat for you girls."

* * *

><p>Tonight, Yukari treated Miyuki to a particularly nice multi-ethnic restaurant somewhere within the urban part of Tokyo. This was a much bigger deal than she ever made out of choosing dinner, but little did Yukari know just how much it would actually end up being.<p>

Where they went had quite the assortment. French, Greek, Italian, Indian, Thai, and so on. All of it really brought a smile to Miyuki's face.

While Yukari simply ordered some baked ziti and meatballs, Miyuki started off at the Mexican counter with three tamales, two burritos, four tacos, and a plate of enchiladas with a side of rice.

"You must have quite the appetite," said the person across the counter. "You sure you need all that?"

The girl blushed, not knowing how to respond. The man fulfilled her order, and she went to join Yukari.

"That all looks amazing, Miyuki!" said Yukari.

"I could share some if you'd like," replied Miyuki.

Her mother helped herself to some of it.

"By the way," Miyuki continued, "did Father say whether or not he would be coming home?"

"I spoke to him on the phone, yes. He should be able to take a break from work any day now."

"I see." She didn't know whether to be happy about that or not. It wasn't that many times a year that her father would come home, but she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted this to be one of them

Before either of them knew it, Miyuki finished every bite of her gigantic meal. It still wasn't enough; hunger inclined her to Thai next, then French and further, in equally huge portions each. Embarrassed as she was about her figure, that body of hers just _loved_ the girth and wanted as much fat as it could get, and here was a better opportunity for some than any.

By the time they got home, she was so tired that she almost fell asleep on the couch. Yukari had to prod her to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>It rained the following day. At the Hiiragi household, Tsukasa and Kagami both headed out their front door, once again without a morsel of breakfast, and Kagami opened up her umbrella... only to realize that there was only room for herself underneath it. She ran back inside to grab another umbrella.<p>

* * *

><p>At school itself, all activities had to take place inside the school building. The classroom's desks were lined up against the hallway walls. All girls reported directly to the locker room to change into their mawashi, but with the gymnasium not large enough to train all of them at once, they all had to return to their homerooms until further notice.<p>

And so, the girls all huddled inside their respective classrooms, where the floors were covered with tatami mats. The bell rang, and in came an actual rikishi, to introduce himself where the teacher normally stood.

"Everyone," said the one who entered class 3-B. "My name is Ichiei Ooe, and I've been hired to coach you all." He then bowed. "It is an honor to meet you all."

Everyone else returned the bow.

"Now, the first thing we're gonna do, is called matawari. The purpose of this is to loosen up the body and maintain flexibility. Now, watch what I do."

He sat down with his legs spread out a full 180 degrees from eachother, and continued speaking.

"Notice how I have my legs spread out and locked straight. What you're gonna do, is bend your upper body forward, without bending your knees, until it touches the floor like this."

He bent forward, holding his position for a good few seconds upon reaching it, before letting himself bend back.

"Now, you girls try."

They were barely able to spread their legs out as he had demonstrated, and bending forward as Ichiei had displayed was physically impossible for them to pull off. Many groaned, and a few outright complained about the pain.

Other exercises included squatting, twisting, and of course, the well-known stomp known as shiko. More notably was an exercise known as teppo training, for which everyone would pair up and alternate between thrusting their palms at their partner and being pummeled by her. Tsukasa, by default, paired up with Miyuki, and Konata was chosen by Nanako.

"Please tell me if it starts to hurt, would you?" said Miyuki, before delivering her volley.

Tsukasa tried to brace herself, but squealed in pain after only the first hit.

Konata was not much better off, panting as Nanako continually struck her in the stomach. As if a knuckle to the skull every now and then wasn't enough. She was upright while Nanako squatted, so as to not receive her share of blows to the face instead.

Come their turns, Konata had no issues with inflicting the same kind of pain to her teacher. Tsukasa, on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to bruise her friend up the way she had just done to her.

An hour passed by while the girls all trained, before the speaker went on.

_"At this time, Class 3-A may now report to the gymnasium. Thank you."_

At that point, everyone took a breather and lied down on the floor.

Ten minutes later...

_"At this time, Class 3-B may now report to the gymnasium. Thank you."_

* * *

><p>The gymnasium floor was covered in lines of mats, spaced out just enough that each girl had her own path to tread.<p>

"All right. Now, we have only ten minutes to use this place," said Ichiei. "Right here, all of you are gonna line up against the walls, and you're gonna practice charging into each other. This is important, because you're gonna find that your arms will not always be enough to ensure a victory. Against someone your own weight, or even heavier, you'll find that your gut will be a lot more reliable than your arms. _That _is exactly the reason why regular sumo wrestlers such as myself have such big bellies: Because that is where more than half our muscle mass and body fat is stored. For this, you had better be swift on your feet! Master this, and you might just knock someone down right off the bat!

"Now, you are not gonna try to learn any actual techniques here. We will be doing that tomorrow. Right now, all you need to do, is run forward, pack the biggest wallop you can, and keep at it! After each charge, all of you will rotate one spot counterclockwise around the gym. In case any of you need extra coaching, we have video cameras installed here to monitor your performance.

"Is everyone ready!?"

"Hai," the girls all replied.

Tsukasa, once again, did not fare too well here. Not one bout could she help but freeze up and squeal as one of her classmates charged at her. The impact of one girl's belly after another's against her own left her more and more sore.

The class was only there for ten minutes, but that ten seemed like an eternity to her while she got her big fat ass handed to her. She was endlessly relieved when time was up, but then came Ichiei up to her.

"Hiiragi," he said. "Stay after school today so we can work on your performance."

She whined.

* * *

><p>"Now," said Ichiei, as soon as everyone was back in class. "The next thing we're gonna do, is called butsukari-geiko. What that is, is you're gonna pair up, and one of you is gonna shove your partner across the room while she plants her feet into the floor, before you reverse roles. Kuroi, step up."<p>

Nanako came up to him, and he set the example. A good few minutes went by as he shoved her all the way to the wall, and then let her do the same to him. Tsukasa, unfortunately, was so weary from her ordeal in the gym that she slept through it, and was startled upon hearing her name called.

"W-what are we doing again?" she asked.

"WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" shouted Ichiei, making her tremble. "Shishikura, show her how it's done!"

Her classmate began to shove her, and she fell backwards right off the bat.

"That's pathetic, Hiiragi!"

"S-sorry..."

"Get off your ass and stay on your feet!"

She scrambled to get back up as fast as being only a day super-fat would allow her. As Shishikura shoved her again, she struggled not to fall down again or burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa and everyone else staying late reported to the gymnasium for extra coaching once everyone else was dismissed. No sooner had she reached the gym did she spot two of her friends.<p>

"Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan!" she called.

"Oh, hey, you're staying too?" said Yutaka.

"My coach told me I sucked and asked me to stay."

"Yutaka didn't fare too well either," said Minami. "I'm staying with her."

"You ready, Hiiragi?" called Ichiei.

"Coming," said Tsukasa, who then left them.

"Alright, Yutaka, stand against the wall, and when I say go, come at me and try to knock me down," said Minami.

"Okay," said Yutaka.

She did just as instructed. Minami squatted with her knees outward, and cued her friend forward. Upon impact, Yutaka stumbled backwards, while Minami fell onto her butt.

"Not bad," said Minami.

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent doing more of the same, but everyone also managed to get some practice bouts in for the sake of learning techniques.<p>

Come Friday, though, everyone was bussed to Tokyo, where they would all promote the coming tournament all weekend.

Clad in colored silk aprons down from the bust, each sporting a different pattern of some kind, they all formed a long, snaking line and walked all over town.

Tsukasa and Konata were two girls in particular who sought to flee this ordeal, but to no avail. Everywhere they looked, they saw some of the boys standing along the parade route, clad in their uniforms. They knew they were watching them, should anyone try to escape. If anyone needed to use a restroom, they would be the ones in charge of escorting them to one and then back to the line.

For three whole days, the school's entire female population would spend each day walking around the city wearing their kesha-mawashi and with no food in their stomachs, eat lunch at specialized restaurants for rikishi, pack inside the buses to sleep, get dropped off at their respective hotels, and then walk and eat some more before retiring for the day. It was quite stressful for them, but of course, said attention was the express purpose of walking around as they were made to. Those witnessing the parade would know what was being advertised, and would alert their friends all over the country about what would begin the following Monday.

* * *

><p>"Will classes 3-C and 1-D please report to the gymnasium!" announced Headmaster Machizuki over the intercom at the beginning of Monday.<p>

Academics for all classes continued as normal for this week, except for each designated time period for each class to compete. As both phys ed changing rooms were occupied by girls changing into their mawashi, the gymnasium itself was lit as brightly as possible from the ceiling, and filled with people wearing kimonos and yukatas and holding uchiwas.

One of them played the mokugyo, and there were also a few cameramen filming the event. At the center was a large circle of tape to represent the ring's rim. In its middle stood none other than Kagami's father, Tadao Hiiragi, dressed in his religious attire and holding a lacquered fan.

"From the east end," shouted Tadao, "let us welcome class 3-B of Hikaru Sakuraba!"

The mokugyo player struck a note, but the cheering drowned it out. She was shorter than not only her fellow staff, but even most of said students. She wore glasses and had short, orange hair tied back in a small bun.

Being new to the sport, she could not help but breathe heavily while shaking. Around the rim she went upon entering the dohyo, stopping just short before the entry point.

"Class representative Kagami Hiiragi!"

Another strike of the block, and up Kagami went around the rim, stopping by her teacher's side. Following her were Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi. Like their teacher, they and their fellow students had all felt their hearts beat rather fast while they braced themselves.

As they and their fellow students continued to form a circle around the dohyo and face the audience, a block-strike being sounded off between each name announced.

Once they were all up, they faced inward and made a few quick gestures, before finishing their lap around the rim and exiting the ring. Freshman class D was announced, to be led from the west end into the ring by its representative Izumi Wakase, although their male teacher still entered the gym itself with them. Kagami, Misao, and Ayano would learn that this also happened to be the class to which Yutaka Kobayakawa, Minami Iwasaki, Hiyori Tamura, and Patricia Martin all belonged.

The girls in that class walked their distance around the ring, faced the audience, and faced inward. They clapped twice and raised their right arms, and then threw both arms up before exiting.

Only then did Tadao announce the first bout.

"Sakuraba, step up!"

Up went Hikaru, minus her kesho, handing Tadao her glasses before getting into position.

"Wakase, step up!"

Up went Izumi, also without her kesho, to face Hikaru. Breathing heavily and trembling, she just barely maintained her own game-face.

"Get ready..."

The two opponents raised their right legs, and brought them down with a stamp. They repeated this with their left legs, before squatting down, knuckles to the floor.

"Fight!"

They rushed at eachother, colliding belly-first. Bouncing back, they flailed their arms at each other. Hikaru dodged to Izumi's left, trying to trip her on her leg. Izumi used the opening to reach over Hikaru's head and put all her weight down. With one shove, Hikaru was down.

"Wakase wins!" shouted Tadao, pointing the fan at the winner.

Izumi struggled to catch her breath. It didn't immediately sink in. She won. _She won!_ She grinned and revelled in the audience's cheers.

Tadao returned Hikaru's glasses to her, who snatched them and left the ring before Izumi.

"Hiiragi, step up!"

"Good luck, Hiiragi!" said Misao and Ayano as Kagami stepped up into the ring. Kagami was neither nervous nor eager about the coming match, but she was determined to claim it.

"Aonuma, step up!"

Up came Kagami's opponent, just as determined as she was to win.

"Get ready..."

The two girls did their pre-match routine.

"Fight!"

They came at and tried to push eachother off. Aonuma got a hold of Kagami's right arm, and tried to throw her out of the ring. Kagami stopped just short, but Aonuma then shoved her the rest of the way.

"Aonuma wins!"

"Darn it," said Kagami. Her opponent thrust her elbows out and downward, fists upward.

Next bout, Misao strutted up to the dohyo, smiling in anticipation. She was more ready for this than anyone. Same routine, and then both she and her opponent charged and grabbed at eachother's arms. Misao managed to shove her opponent out through the north side, and raised her fists and gaze into the air in victory.

Ayano was next. Trembling, she stepped into the ring.

The two grabbed eachother's mawashi at the sides facing north. While the other girl managed to get Ayano close to the edge, Ayano was able to stall for just a few seconds before giving the rest of the way.

It would be four more matches before they'd see the first of their freshman friends in the ring, starting with Patricia.


End file.
